


Snart is back?!

by Candycanepuppy



Series: What Leonard snart would do if he came back to life. [1]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Captain Cold - Freeform, Goal reached!, M/M, Tricked barry, cisco can breach, cisco forgot, first attempt, i don’t know how to tag, kiss, lens alive!, please comment, snart never joined the legends, terrible, to tell Barry that, trapped barry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-10 18:07:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12917367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candycanepuppy/pseuds/Candycanepuppy
Summary: My first work on the flash. Please enjoy. It’s probably terrible but good try to me. I take that back please read it, Have a merry Christmas! (Or December if you don’t celebrate christmas.)





	1. I’m back scarlet, Did you miss me?

**Author's Note:**

> Barry is bored and Len is alive!  
> My friends fanfic read it please.  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/12836784/chapters/29309820

 

> * * *
> 
> CISCO!! Said Barry. Why are you shouting Barry I’m right here!?! Asked Cisco. I’m bored are any crimes happening? Was all Barry said as he entered. Well give me five seconds and I can find one. Cisco told him. Barry waited for ten seconds before Cisco said done!! Cold is robbing central city bank! Barry was about to leave when he realized WAIT I thought Snart died!?! Oh right we forgot to tell you snart is back he was saved by mick. He didn’t die he just was stuck in time. After Cisco’s explanation Barry had one last question, He came back to life to rob a bank? Really? Sorry Barry just your luck. Then Barry left. When he got to the bank snart was inside in the vault. When Barry saw snart he decided to try a sneak up on him. Hey snart that doesn’t belong to you does it? Well it didn’t work at all because snart was actually behind him and the person he was looking was a hologram. Snart froze him like he did when his dad almost saw him talking to the flash. I actually can’t believe you fell for that Barry, I thought you were smarter than that. I didn’t come to rob the bank anyway, I came to see you. Why?!!? Asked Barry. Because I missed you Barry, anyway I’m back I’m sure cisco or one of the other nerds told you. No Cisco forgot to tell me this little fact anyway now what snart? Please call me Len, and I’m now going to take the money and leave scarlet. But first. Said snart then he suddenly kisses Barry and grabbed the jewels. Bye scarlet see you around. SNART!! Called Barry. CIsco?? Hello Cisco?? Then he looked down and saw his comms on the ground. Snart I am going to murder you when I get out. So Barry tried to phase out of the ice. After a few tries cisco breached over. Barry! What happened!?! Snart froze me duh! Barry almost yelled. Okay. One second Barry. then cisco pulled a small gun? Out of his pocket. What are you going to do with that? Asked Barry. It’s a mini heat gun. Said cisco. Okay but won’t it burn me when it gets through the ice? Asked Barry (read worried). No I’m not going to melt all the ice just enough that you can phase through. After that cisco started melting the ice. When he had melted enough Barry phased through the ice and realized something. Cisco why didn’t that hurt? Cisco responded with “I think snart made the ice harder to break but less painful. Well that’s kind of good. Said Barry. Now I need to talk to snart. Bye!


	2. Looking for Snart.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry is looking for Snart. Barry doesn’t learn. And in this story Barry never loved iris in any romantic way he thought of her as his best friend and sister. Sorry I’m not good at writing about kissing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please enjoy. Also read my other fanfic on Percy Jackson. Please leave a comment. Enjoy the fanfic.  
> Here is the link to my fanfic on Percy Jackson  
> https://archiveofourown.org/chapters/29049819?show_comments=true#comment_135444075

Snart! Where did you go? Hello!! Barry shouted at all of Snarts headquarters or lairs. Where could he have possibly gone? Barry asked to himself. When Barry had looked at all of snarts headquarters he went to jitters. Still Snart was nowhere. But iris was at jitters so he stopped to say hello. Barry! When did you get here? asked iris. Just a minute ago. Iris have you seen Snart? Replied Barry. Lisa came in a few days ago why? Asked iris. Not Lisa Snart I meant Leonard snart, Iris he didn’t die! Barry nearly shouted in the whisper. But ray said he died in the explosion?!?! Iris was starting to wonder if Barry was seeing things. Cisco told me today that Snart wasn’t dead but he was stuck in time. Barry attempted to explain. Okay why are you looking for Snart? Asked iris. Because he robbed a bank. But when I got there he tricked me and froze me. (Barry decided to leave out the kiss for now because joe would kill him after he re killed Len of course) Len is a good friend even though he’s a criminal so I want to see him again! Explained Barry. Is this about your crush on Len Barry? Asked iris. NO! He’s just a good friend who I just learned is alive and he robbed a bank. Barry tried to cover up the fact that hi face is now a little bit to red. I will see you later iris. Said Barry as quickly as he could without using speed. Bye bear! Called iris. The next place Barry went was to his home In Case len decided to check for mini marshmallows. Len wasn’t at his home or joes. Then Barry went all around the city. Len was no where! Then his phone started ringing. Hello it’s Barry? Barry immediately recognizes the voice when snart says hi scarlet did you miss me? Well do you want to have a chat it’s quite nice in star labs Barry.  
————————————————-  
Barry immediately speeds to star labs. When he gets to the cortex no one is there. Really! Where are you Snart? Barry asked to himself when his feet are suddenly iced to the floor. What the? But when Barry turns around he sees Snart. Barry you really need to watch your back. It was almost easier to trick you then get into star labs. You really need to update your security. Now for why I’m here is simple I missed you. Your looking for me so I decided to pay you a visit. Any questions? Scarlett. Said Len. Why did you kiss me? Barry almost shouted. Because you looked amazing and I wanted to anything else? Asked Len. What is on my feet and is there an easy way to get it off? Asked Barry. First what’s on your feet is a mixture of ice and a substance that makes ice less cold and stronger. I will tell you how to get it off when I’m done here. Now anything else you want to know? Asked Snart. Wait come here Snart. Instructed Barry. Why? Questioned Snart. So I can do this, then Barry pulls Len into a deep kiss. But Len actually kissed him back!! After about 33 seconds the kiss stops. Well finally I thought I would have to kiss you again scarlet. Comments Snart. At least your not a very bad kisser scarlet. (Barry is already blushing) now for why I came. Barry do you want to have dinner with me. Asks Snart. I would love to have dinner with you. Replies Barry. Okay I will pick you up at 6pm tomorrow. Says Snart. Okay. Responded Barry. Snart turns to leave. WAIT! Yells Barry. Snart just turns around and shoots a different gun at Barry’s feet and the ice melts. Thanks says Barry. See you tomorrow scarlet. Replies Len.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment


	3. texting Iris and Len.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry is texting iris about the date and is goes about as well as he thought it would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment suggestions and leave a kudos.

**To Snart:** Hey Snart I was going to text iris and tell her about the date. Is that okay?

**To Barry:** Sure BUT she can’t tell joe or any of the other nerds at star labs.

**To Snart:** okay I will see you at 6 and if this is a trap I swear I will turn you over to the police I don’t care who finds out my identity.

**To Barry:** Why would it be a trap? Do you not trust me. (Angel emoji)

**To Snart:** Okay just don’t bring the cold gun, or your parka, or any other weapons I don’t know about.

**To Barry:** Of course not why would I bring the cold gun? I’m bringing my parka though.

**To Snart:** Just don’t do anything you would normally do. Okay?

**To Barry** : I can try. But it will be hard. (Wink emoji)

**To Snart:** I’ll see you later. 6pm where?

**To Barry:** I will pick you up at star labs. (Annoying smile)

**To Snart:** Last question do you always use emojis?

**To Barry:** Always have always will.

**To Snart:** Great...

Now to text Iris. She is going to be so mad I didn’t tell her immediately about the date. Then she’s going to kill Snart because I’m going on a date with a well known criminal. Great.

**To Iris:** Hey iris I have to tell you something.

**To Barry:** What?

**To Iris:** I have a date.

**To Barry:** With who??

**To Iris:** Do not tell joe. The date is with Leonard Snart.

**To Barry:** WHAT!

**To Iris:** Don’t worry! I told you he has saved the world and is now a hero right?

**To Barry:** Yes but what was the first thing he did when he got back from the dead?

**To Iris:** He robbed a bank… I see your point. But he gave the money back! He was just getting my attention.

**To Barry:** So why can’t I tell my dad?

**To Iris:** Because he’s a cop and a dad and snart was a criminal. How do you see telling him going?

**To Barry:** Good point. Well when is the date?

**To Iris:** 6pm tonight.

**To Barry:** Tonight. Okay I’m coming to your apartment.

**To Iris:** Wait, Why?

**To Barry:** So I can help you get ready! Duh.

**To Iris:** Okay See you then.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a nice day.


	4. The date and iris

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I remembered after starting this that I have never been on a date so I have no idea what how a date works I tried. Please leave a kudos. Enjoy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment just Type hello or something.

Barry had just finished texting iris when he someone knocked on his door, He answered it to see iris had somehow gotten to his apartment in under 2 minutes.

“Iris! You're already here? How did you? I just read your last text.” He said this at almost superspeed.

“Barry! Slow down. I was already leaving work. My work is right across the street. I run here as fast as I could. Now for the date, First where is the date?” Iris was starting to worry that Barry was nervous.

“I don’t know where. He just said he will pick me up at Star Labs at 6pm.” He actually was nervous and it didn’t help the the date was in 2 hours at an unknown location.

“If you don’t know you should wear something casual and formal. Unless you’re robbing a bank if doing that wear stealth armor we can track you with.” After telling him this she went to his closet.

“Barry! This is perfect! “ She exclaimed. He examined what she was looking at and it was in fact perfect. It was a black turtleneck with a pair of tan pants.

“Okay let me get changed.” He told her. After he tried it on he liked it. “This is the perfect outfit Iris.”

“I know. Your ready. Do not be late. I will hunt you down if you try to skip and if Len does something I will hunt and kill him. Okay?” She replied

His response was “okay so. Don’t be late, don’t try to skip and if Len does something iris will murder him. Got it.”

“Where is he picking you up?” Asked iris.

“Star labs. I’m so nervous.” He told her.

“Go!!” She pretty much yelled.  
—————————————————————————————————————  
Barry’s point of view

“Hey Barry your late by 4 minutes.”

Of course Snart would notice and count how late I am. Well I’m here now. Do I get to know where we’re going?

Nope not until we’re there. Sorry Barry. First let’s take a walk.

To where? ( I hoped he would slip up and tell me where the date was)

Well Barry we are walking to my vehicle. So I can drive us to the date location, Are you happy?

Nope. I want to know where the date is. Will you tell me? Pretty please!

Calm down scarlet. You will know when we get there. Here’s my motorcycle!

Motorcycle? It’s a motorcycle!

Yes. Are you afraid scarlet?

Not at all. I think. Probably a little. Mabye a lot. Ya I’m terrified.

Don’t worry scarlet. It’s not that bad. But just in case you might want to hold on tight.

LEN!

Sorry scarlet. But we better go before we’re late.

Fine. I climb onto the motorcycle after Len and I’m terrified.

You fight metas everyday, But your afraid of riding on a motorcycle? You have gotten out of crashing cars but your afraid of riding on a motorcycle? Really Scarlet?

Shut up Snart. I have a reasonable fear of motorcycles.

A fear of motorcycles? Or riding on them?

A fear of motorcycles. The reason is that everytime I see a motorcycle it gets in a crash or the person falls off.

Okay well don’t worry I’m very expirenced but it’s time to go. Hold on tight scarlet.

Okay.. (I think he was struggling to breath durning the ride)

We’re here Barry. You can let go of me.

Okay. Where are we? I don’t see any other buildings, Wait! WHERE ARE WE! I screemed.

Relax scarlet were at my house. My sister and mick are at the other safehouse. I mean mick is at the other safehouse. No idea where Lisa is though.

Oh I was worried.

That I was going to start a fight? What kind of first date would that be. When he said that I reilized something.

First date? There are going to be more. I probably sounded a little to excited for the last part.

We will see how this date goes barry, then Mabye.

Okay. What’s for dinner? I asked.

Asian steak kebabs. He replied. It’s almost done so we just have to wait a minute.

(stitches is playing in the background)

Do you want to dance len?

No thank you. I’ll watch you though.

.You sure? It’s a lotttt of fun.

I’m sure. ( I had already started dancing before he said this( and then he left the room)

Dinners ready. He called.

Okay. WOW. I didn’t know you could cook stuff that looks that good.

You doubted me? Never a good idea. I always surprise.

Yes you do. Let’s eat.

Okay scarlet.

After dinner we talked about a few other things and one thing Len said was “ How can you eat that much and not be fat?!

I jog was my reply.

Then I checked the time, Iris was going to kill me.

What’s wrong scarlet?

ITS 10PM!

So?

Iris will be so mad at me. I’m supposed to be home know I got to go.

Bye scarlet I can’t wait until next time.

Same but wait here’s my number. Call me Do not rob a bank for attention. Okay?

I might call it instead.

You better.

Bye scarlet.

Bye Len.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment and leave kudos


	5. Note

I hope you liked it please leave a comment

One thing you should know Barry never had a crush on iris

Barry is also gay in this. Not bi gay.

I will also write any thing anyone asks me to write

Anyway Happy Holidays! (Merry Christmas)

( please leave a tip in the comments)

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment suggestions have a nice day.


End file.
